Perfect Problems
by A-Thousand-Lives
Summary: Love. Loss. Broken hearts. Nothing ever goes right for Meghan Pierce. Harboring two dark secrets since that one tragic night, Meghan places her heart in the hands of the wrong people, including herself. Can she learn to trust her heart? Only time can tell
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

"We're moving."

Those two words rang through my head as I raced down the road to my best friend, Kayla Hale's house. I pulled into her driveway, ran to her door and rang the doorbell.

"Meghan what's wrong?"

I managed to sputter out, "We're moving," between sobs.

"When? What? Why?"

"We're leaving next. . ."

Hold it. How about I start from the beginning. Let's start with the beginning of my senior year.

**Chapter 1**

**Meg POV**

My car stereo was blasting country music as I pulled into Kay's driveway. (yeah I'm a hick. you got a problem with it, we can take it outside.)

"Kay get that butt moving. We need to be at work in 20 minutes!"

Kay came bursting out of her house, shoes in hand.

"I know. I'm running late."

"Like always."

We worked at the local restaurant, Bread of Life. Two waitresses trying to save enough money to get an upgrade on our cars.

I pulled into the parking lot 15 minutes later. I grabbed my electric piano and ran into the employee entrance. Tonight was talent night. Employees and people coming to eat could show off their talent, whether it was singing (like me), dancing, or just doing something wacky.

"Thank God! There you are. I need you to finish setting up the sound system while the rest of us get ready to open."

"Get right on it Mark!"

Mark was the restaurant manager and I was his lackey. I seriously think he has the hots for me because I always catch him staring at my a$$ when I'm leaning over busing tables. I shudder at the thought.

"Everything's up and running. I'll be back in 5. I need to find the extra mic in the back."

"I'll be waiting."

Gosh! Mark gave me the once over and stared at my rack and a$$ as I walked past. When is that going to stop! I know i have a great body but I don't need a 30 year old guy checking me out. I'm only 17!!!!!

I spotted the mic on a storage shelf of boxes we keep for the talent shows. Grabbing it, I ran back to the stage and hooked it up.

Kayla ran up to me. "Do you know who's going to be here tonight?"

I could tell it was someone important by her enthusiasm. "Let me guess. Erik Night."

"Sadly no. He's so hot. Anyway a talent scout is going to be here tonight to hear you sing. Your voice found it's way to his office."

I stood stock still. A talent scout was coming to see me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Are you Meghan Pierce?"

"Yes I am."

I turned to face them and I came face to face with. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meg POV**

Damien Millano, the biggest talent scout ever.  
"Hi. I'm Damien Millano."  
"Hello Mr. Millano." I shook his hand in aww.  
"You don't have to call me that, just call me Damien. So when is everything going to start?"  
"The show starts at 7. If you would like to eat something before it starts I would gladly take your order."  
"You sound more waitress than singer."  
"I've been a waitress for two years. It's become second nature."  
"Well since you said about it, I'll have the chicken finger dinner and a Pepsi."  
"Sounds like you're releasing your inner child."  
"I'm allowed to every once in a while."  
"Your food will be out in about 15 minutes."  
"Thank you."  
I can't believe I jsut had a whole conversation with him and I didn't flip out. I walked into the kitchen but was cut off by Kayla.  
"What'd he say?"  
"He wants chicken fingers and a Pepsi."  
"Huh?"  
"He ordered food you idiot."  
"Yeah I gathered that. Did he say anything about your voice?"  
"No. Now leave it."  
I pushed past her and hung up his order for the cooks to make.

30 minutes later: Show Time  
I walked on the stage, every eye was on me.  
"Tonight, like every Friday night, is Talent Night. Anyone and everyone can come and show off a talent, whether its singing, dancing, or standing on your head."  
I heard a few chuckles.  
"Tonight I am the opening act. After me, anyone can come up. I'm going to sing A Place in This World by Taylor Swift.

When I was finished I got a lot of applause. I walked off the stage and got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Meg POV**

"Miss Pierce?"  
I turned around. "Yes Damien?"  
"How would you like to come with me to L.A. to meet my superiors?"  
"You mean you loved it!"  
"Yes. That's exactly what I mean. So would you?"  
"I would love too but the decision is up to my father."  
"Then get back to me ASAP." He handed me his card and walked out into the night.  
I put the last of the dirty dishes in the washer, rounded up Kayla and headed home.  
"Dad! I'm home!"  
"Shh! I'm working on my sermon."  
"Grouchy, grouchy. I have one question for you before I leave you alone."  
"What is it?" He sounded like he heard this routine a million times (which he has.)  
"Can I go to L.A. to try out a singing career with Damien Millano?"  
"No." Plain and simple.  
"But dad! You know how much I love to sing!"  
"Again no. I'm not going to have my daughter turn into the next Jaime Lynn."  
"I will not! You instilled what is right and wrong in me father."  
"The answer is still no."  
"I hate you!"  
I stormed out of his study. Tears raced down my cheeks. My one and only dream shattered into billions of pieces because my dad's afraid he's going to lose his "little girl." He won't even let me date! I HATE HIM!  
I dialed Damien's number on the back of his card.  
"Hello?"  
"Damien, this is Meghan."  
"Hi, Meghan."  
"I'm sorry Damien. I can't go. My father is so stubborn."  
"I understand. Maybe next time."  
The line went dead.  
Next time? Yeah right! There won't be a next time.  
I shoved my cell in my pocket, slide open my window and started walked toward my bf (yeah I'm secretly dating), Brent Mills.  
I started to shiver as I walked.  
"I should have brought a sweatshirt."  
His house came into view and soon I was at his doorstep. ESPN could be heard, so I guess he was the only one home (like always).  
Ding. Dong.  
"Who is it?"  
"Who do you think it is?"  
The door swings open. There stands all 5 foot 11 inches of perfectly tanned muscles with a loose pair of short on. (Yeah I know how to pick 'em.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meg POV**

"Did you and your dad get into another fight?"  
"Yeah." I leaned against his warm frame as we sat on the couch.  
"Does this make it better?" He lifted my chin, gently planting a kiss on my lips.  
"Maybe."  
"How about this one?" Another kiss was laid upon my lips.  
"That definitely helped." I laid my head on his chest. His steady heartbeat was soon all I could hear.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of his mother's foot steps in the hallway. I looked around. I was lying on top of Brent's chest with his arms wrapped around me. I spied a clock in a corner. It read 8:30.  
"Oh crap." I scrambled to get off the couch. My dad was going to kill me.  
"What's your hurry?" I heard Brent's sleepy voice say as his arms wrapped around my waist, not letting me up.  
"Brent, leave go. My dad's going to kill me."  
"If I must."  
He left go and I ran out the door. Good thing I was in somewhat good shape. I was home within a matter of minutes.  
I cracked open the front door, peeked in, and there sat my dad reading the morning's newspaper.  
"I expected more out of you Meghan."  
Ugh. Not this again. I closed the door behind me.  
"You always expect more out of me. Ever since. . ."  
"Don't you dare start that with me, young lady."  
"If I'm a young lady, why do you treat me like a little kid? Ever since mom died last year, you won't even look at me."  
"I told you not to start with me. You're not allowed to go to the Spring Fling. Don't start with me on that because we're not even going to be in this state starting next week. We're moving."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meg POV

"We're moving."  
Those two words rang through my head as I raced down the road to Kayla's house. I pulled into her driveway, ran to her door and rang the doorbell.  
The door shot open. There Kay stood with open arms.  
"Meghan, what's wrong?"  
I managed to sputter out, "We're moving," between sobs.  
"When? Where? Why?"  
"We're leaving next week."  
"WHAT!"  
"What's all the screaming about?" Kayla's mom shouted at us.  
"Nothing mom. Just Meghan's moving."  
"I'm so sorry to hear that."  
"Yeah. So am I." I was so sarcastic I think even their two dogs noticed.  
Kayla's mom left, leaving the house to us.  
"Where are you moving?"  
"California. Los Angles to be exact. My dad got a new church there that pays 'big bucks'."  
"I can't believe you're moving next week in the middle of senior year. And you're going to miss the Jonas concert."  
"Think of this. I might live next to them."  
"If you did, I would be killer jealous. So have you told Brent yet?"  
"No. He's next on my list. I guess I should go tell him before I have to be home to start packing."  
"I'll miss you girl."  
"I'll miss you too but we still have a couple days left together."  
I left Kay on a happy note, wondering how I was going to face Brent.  
Knock. Knock. There stood Brent. Again.  
"Another fight?"  
"If you count my father telling me we're moving."  
"Whoa! Wait. What?"  
"Brent, I moving next week. There is no stopping it."  
"Do you think 'we' will work long-distance?"  
"Can we give it a try?"  
"Of course." I was wrapped in his warm embrace. Boy, am I going to miss him. "Brent, I'm moving to Los Angles."  
"You mean all the way across the U.S?"  
"Yes. That is exactly what I mean. I'm going to miss you so much."

Packing became my life besides school, homework, and work. No matter how much I wanted to procrastinate, this was going to happen whether I wanted it or not. One week later I'm a nervous wreck. I am going to miss everyone but I want to see what L.A. was like. You could say I became an optimist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Meg POV**

L.A. How to describe L.A. in one word. HOT! Well compared to where I use to live anyway.  
The house was huge. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and the essentials of a kitchen and living room.  
"Dad! I'm done unpacking my room. I'm going out to look for a job so I can pay for a new car since we had to leave my other one back there."  
"Here's 40 bucks for food or something. Don't be back late."  
"I won't."  
I ran out of my house into the late afternoon heat. It was better than suffering from the cold shoulder of my father. Oh! There's a restaurant. I stopped a waitress as she was heading back toward the counter.  
"Excuse me?"  
She looked at me questioningly.  
"Do you know if this place is hiring?"  
"Actually we are."  
"That's amazing. I just moved here and I need some cash. My name's Meghan by the way, Meghan Pierce."  
"I'm Nicole O'Connell. I'll take you to the manager."  
She seemed nice. A little shy but a person I wouldn't mind working with.  
"Here's the manager, Mr. Wagner. Mr. Wagner, this is Meghan Pierce. She's looking for a job."  
"We could always use the help. You may go Nicole. Thank you for bringing her back."  
"You're welcome."  
She walked back to the restaurant, leaving me with Mr. Wagner. To tell you the truth, he was nice and scary at the same time. He had those nice kind eyes but he had huge muscles.  
"I know what you're thinking. I'm some big scary guy with huge muscles that could rip you to shreds."  
"Kinda." That's exactly what I was thinking.  
"I body build on the side. So now, you were searching for a job. Well you came to the right place. I just had to fire a girl for stealing from the cash register."  
"You don't have to worry about me doing that. My dad's a pastor. If I even place a toe out of line, it's like the world is coming to an end."  
"Good to know. Here's a form you have to fill out to work here but you can start now because the dinner rush is in 30 minutes and we're short staffed right now because two girls called in sick."  
"Great." I folded the form and stuck it in my back pocket. "I'll start right now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Meg POV**

I walked back to the restaurant, apron in hand. As I tied it around my waist, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see a guy just staring at me with two other guys, backs turned. I don't take staring very well. I waltzed right up to him.  
"What's your problem buddy?"  
"Nothing. I just...you... I thought I knew you."  
The other guys were now looking at us.  
"Do you have a stuttering problem now Joe?"  
"Shut up Kev."  
O.M.J. I'm a douche bag. Why didn't I see it over there? These were 'the' Jonas Brothers.  
"I am so sorry for the way I acted. I had no clue who you were.  
"That's alright. It was nice not to be noticed right away but we do love our fans."  
"Joe, were you hitting on me?"  
"He better not be cuz he's going out with me."  
I turned to see two girls, one with straight brown hair and green eyes the other with brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Meghan. I just moved here. Sorry if i intruded on anything."  
"Well I'm Emily and this is Kayla. I'm with Joe and Kay has Nick."  
"Hi again. I guess I better go find out what I need to do around here. Hopefully I'll see you around."  
I walked off while trying not to feel like a total idiot for doing that.  
About 20 minutes later JB and the girls got up to leave. I went over and tapped Joe's shoulder.  
"What do you want?" He said in a NICE way.  
"You guys are doing a concert in a State College in a month or so right?"  
Nick came over. "Yeah, why?"  
"My best friend is going to be there. I was gonna go but was you can see I'm on Cali not Pa."  
"Well what can we do to help?" Kevin was such a gentleman.  
"Nick, could you say at one point in the concert that I was bummed that I couldn't come with Kayla Hale and that you had a request to give her a hug after the concert. Please."  
"Of course."  
"Thank you so much. Now I can really see why everyone and anyone can fall in love with you guys,"  
They chuckled as they walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Meg POV**

"Meghan! Pick up!" Kayla's hoarse voice screamed out of the answering machine.  
I picked up the phone.  
"What do you want," I whined, "I'm right in the middle of The Secret Life of the American Teenager."  
"Well sorry." A male voice whined back.  
"Joe!" I sat straight up. "Kay, why didn't you tell me!"  
"I wanted to shock you." Kayla laughed.  
"Well you did a dmn fine job of it. Why did you call?"  
"Kayla told us everything." Joe said quietly.  
"How much of everything?" I couldn't believe she did this to me.  
"Oh how much would go from the talent night and the almost deal till pretty much this moment." Kevin tried to make it sound funny but it was far from it.  
"Kayla! How could you?"  
"Don't holler at her, Meghan. She told us so we could help."  
"Please don't play games with me Nick."  
"I'm not. We would seriously love to help you get a record deal." Nick sounded serious.  
"You're serious, aren't you?" My head was spinning with the possibility.  
"As serious as we get."  
"Joe, was that suppose to be funny?"  
"Do you want me to make it funny?"  
"Meghan! Get off the phone this instant!"  
"Sorry guys. Mr. Pastor is at it again. Let me go talk to him."  
I laid the phone down on the coffee table beside the couch.  
"What is it dad?"  
"Who the h*ll is Brent Mills?"  
Oh ! Father mode has kicked in.  
"Brent's my boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend? You shouldn't have a boyfriend. You're only a young girl."  
"Dad, I'm 17! I'll be 18 in two months. Please just leave it alone. How do you know about Brent anyway?"  
"He sent a letter."  
"You're going through my mail!"  
"He said he's coming up to see you soon and ends the letter saying love you."  
"Dad, he's an amazing guy. He has never treated me badly. Just please let us be."  
"Okay but next time please tell me."  
"Deal."  
I picked back up the phone.  
"You heard every word of that, didn't you?"  
"Not if you didn't want us too." Kevin shot back.  
"No it's okay if you heard it. Just don't tell anyone you heard a pastor swear."  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
"Ha ha. Funny Joe." Nick laughed in the background.  
"So when you get back is a couple weeks we work on my deal?"  
"That's the plan."  
"You know guys I still am here." Kayla smirked.  
"Sorry Tater."  
"Tater...haha...Tater."  
"Shut up Joe."  
I heard a thud on the other end of the line.  
"Ow."  
"Well that's what you get for laughing at my nickname."  
"Guys focus."  
"Sorry Meghan." They said in unison.  
"Kev, can you help me with my guitar skills? They're a little rusty."  
"Of course."  
"Thanks. Joe and Nick, can help me on vocals and piano."  
"Sweet!"  
"Joe you sound like a little kid and sure Meg."  
"Thank you so much guys. Now back to The Secret Life. The best new show on TV."  
I clicked off the phone to find the ending credits rolling.  
"Well this sucks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Meg POV**

My phone was singing Switchfoot to me. I looked at the caller id. Brent.

"Hello?"

"Hello babe. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, you kinda did. What do you want? It's six o'clock on a Saturday morning."

"I wanted to say Happy Birthday and…"

"And what?"

"Can you come unlock your front door?"

"OH MY GOTT! YOU"RE HERE!" I was out of bed faster than when I was little and it was Christmas.

"I missed you so much." I jumped into his arms.

"Isn't your dad home?" Brent kept looking cautiously into the house.

"No. He's at a conference for pastors all week."

"Then can we go inside? I want to put my luggage down."

"Duh." I picked up his backpack, brought it in and threw it on the couch. He already sat his adidas bag beside it. "Can you believe it's been two months since I loved and my dad even knows we're dating and hasn't blown up yet."

"Great. I also brought us breakfast, your favorite, pancakes with lots of butter and syrup and French Vanilla Cappuccino.

I threw myself around him. "Thank you so much."

As soon as we put everything on plates, it was gone in a better of minutes.

"That was the best breakfast I have had since last week."

"What do you mean 'since last week'?"

"Kevin Jonas took me out to breakfast so he could help me with my guitar skills afterward."

"That had better be the only thing he's helping you with besides the singing deal."

I guess my face went from anger to guilt.

"You haven't told your dad yet, have you?"

"No. No I haven't. I won't until I get a deal. Now how about less chat and more of this." I was so happy to be able to kiss those soft pink lips again after so long.

In the middle of our amazing kiss, Brent's phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"I told you not to call me while I'm gone."

"No. I'm in Cali right now."

"Yes that's where my girlfriend lives." He emphasized girlfriend as if to make a point.

"Bye." His phone slammed shut.

Tears were stinging my eyes. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend."

"Didn't sound like 'just a friend'! Please tell me it wasn't another girl."

His eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry." Brent hung his head.

"Get out! Get out of my house! Go home to HER!"

I shoved him out of the front door, luggage and all. I slammed the door in his shocked face and slide down to my knees crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Meg POV**

"Please pick up Kev. Please." I said into the receiver as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Kevin sounded like he was just woken up.

"Did I wake you?" My voice was ragged from crying.

"Meghan, what's wrong?" Concern filled his voice.

"Brent…cheated…It's… over." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

The line went dead. I knew he was running around the house getting dressed and finding his keys.

Ten long, wet minutes later, Kevin burst into my bedroom.

"Kevin." I managed to squeak out before more tears.

Warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"It's okay. Just let it out."

I let it out all right. By the time I was done crying, his shirt was soaked in the front.

I looked up into his kind face, "Why did you come over?"

"You needed a friend and a shoulder to cry on."

"But you leave for more of your tour tomorrow."

"Stop arguing. You needed a friend and I came."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

As Kevin hugged me tight, I felt like I would fall to pieces.

"Kevin?" His shirt muffled my voice.

"Yeah?"

"Go pack for the tour."

"No. I'm not leaving you here alone." His voice was stern. "Come back with me while I pack."

"I couldn't intrude."

"It's not intruding when I ask."

Staring into those hazel eyes is what broke me. "Okay. I'll come."

"Yay!"

He was all giddy like a little boy I couldn't help but laugh while wiping the tears from my face.

While Kevin packed, I laid in a ball on his bed. The only thing I could think of was Brent and why he did it. A reel of images ran through my head. Our first kiss, first dance, when I ran to him when my mom died in my arms…

A hand lightly touched my shoulder.

"Meg. You need to wake up."

"Mom." I mumbled sleepily. "Mom." My voiced filled with pain this time as tears stung the corners of my eyes. Exactly one year ago my mother died. In my arms.

"Oh Meg. Why did this have to happen to you, especially on your birthday?"

"Nicole. What are you doing here?"

"Kevin called me once you fell asleep. He told me everything."

"So he told you about my m…" I was cut short by two rib crushing hugs.

"Thanks for the crushed ribs guys."

"Nothing cured boyfriend blues like chocolate ice cream." Emily handed me a heaping bowl of chocolate ice cream.

It was my idea." Kayla (Nick's gf) said as she tripped over Emily's foot. She landed flat on her face.

No one could contain their laughter. Soon I was rolling on the floor beside Kayla.

"No. Laugher is the best medicine to cure boyfriend blues." I managed to sputter between breaths.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Meg POV**

A plastic crackling filled the air as the smell of Swedish fish wafted around my nose.

I cracked my eyes open.

"See, I told ya the smell of junk food out wake her up. Pay up."

"Here's your 20 bucks."

"Kevin? Tater" I was seriously lost.

"The one and only Tater."

I enveloped Kayla in a hug.

"How did you get here?"

"The magic of money and the help of Kevin."

I looked straight at Kevin who gave me a sheepish grin.

"What can I say, I'm always here to help."

"Thanks Kev."

I hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Now why don't you tell me who Brent has been seeing as home, Kay."

"You're not going to like this."

"Try me." I was sure I wasn't going to like it.

"It was Ashley Cast."

"You mean my ex-best friend with the smokin' hot cheerleader body."

"The one of many at school."

"I thought he was a good Christian guy but now I can see he is like Jack from The Secret Life."

"My thoughts exactly."

I saw Kevin just looking at us dumbfounded.

"What," I asked.

"You two have to be sisters. You almost sound like each other talking."

"Sadly, no Kev." Kayla said patting his shoulder.

'_Cuz today will soon be gong. Like yesterday is gone. Like history is gone. Just try and prove me wrong and pretend like you're immortal._

"It's Brent. Should I talk to him."

"Tell him your thoughts," Kayla encouraged.

I reluctantly flipped open my cell.

"Hi Brent."

~Hi Meghan.~

"She means nothing to you, right?"

~Yes. Of, course. She was hassling me. She thought she could have me now that you moved.~

"I don't care if she was the one hassling you. You should have been truthful to me. You should have told me."

~ I was afraid too. I never meant to hurt you by not telling you. Will you take me back?~

"Bull f*cking Brent. You hurt yourself by hurting me. No I won't take you back. You broke my heart. You were my first. I loved you so much and you shredded my heart. Goodbye. Forever."

I slowly flipped my phone closed. I pulled the Claddagh ring he bought me at the county fair from my ring finger and threw it to the floor.

"Meghan?" Kevin's voice cut through the silence. "What do you mean he was your first?"

"My first boyfriend. The first person I ran to when my mom died. The first guy I ever trusted. The first to break my heart."

"I'm so sorry." Kevin came to sit beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

I saw Kayla silently leave my room, probably to leave us alone a minute. It was almost like she knew something I didn't.

"Why do I trust you so much? You're the only other person I told about my mom besides Kayla. I still can't believe she's gone."

"I can tell you why you trust me so much. I trust you in return for your trust in me and I can be brutally honest. Right now I have to be honest, you look like ."

"Thanks. I feel like it."

His hand softly pulled my hair from my eyes. I looked up at his face. His lips gently brushed my cheek.

My body was on first as soon as his lips left my cheek. I reached my hand up and felt my burning cheek.

"Meghan?"

"Yeah," I said still in awe of the kiss.

"You disserve better. You disserve me."

Kevin was suddenly jumping up from my bed. "Ah. My butts vibrating." He pulled out his phone.

"Where in the world are you?" I heard Joe shout out of the phone.

"I'm at Meg's." Kev said calmly.

"You know we leave in 30 minutes."

"What! Be home in 10."

Kevin turned back towards me, shutting his phone.

"You know you don't have to answer now. You can wait till we get back from the tour."

"Thanks."

"Goodbye for now."

Thing felt too awkward to hug. He just walked out of my door as Kayla came back in.

"Kay, I don't know what to do?" I was on the verge of tears…again."

"Follow your heart."

"Easier said than done."

I was still in love with Brent even though he broke my heart by cheating on me. But Kevin would treat me like I deserve to be treated. My heart was torn in two.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 ~1 month later~**

**Joe Pov**

"Kevin! Will you get off the phone already!"

It was 1 in the morning and he was on the phone talking to Meg. Even though they were still just friends, they talked for hours on end.

"Joe's hollering again. Talk to you in a while. I miss you so much."

I felt a pang in the pit of my stomach as he said the last part.

**Was I jealous? How could I be jealous when I have Emily?**

As my thoughts wandered, Kevin's breathing slowed to a deep, even pace. I picked up my cell and hit speed dial 2.

"Hello?" She said questioningly. I guess she didn't look at the caller id.

"Has anything exciting happened in the past ten minutes?"

"Joe? Why are you calling me when you just hollered at Kev to shut up?"

"I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Me either."

"So. Only two more months and we're home free."

"By that time, I'll be a wreck."

"What do you mean?" I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Everywhere I go I see me mom. I swear sometimes I even smell her perfume. Ever since my birthday I can't get her out of my head. Hey Joe. I have to go. I have to get things together for my youth night at church. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Bye."

I flipped my phone shut. Why was I always left in the dark?

Meghan Pov

I knew it was wrong to leave Joe hanging like that but I just am not ready to tell him. Nobody knows how I feel. Nobody.

_Sheets of rain. Swerving. Impact._

"_Mom. Mom! Are you okay? Mom! Please answer me!" Tears streamed down my face as I shook my mom trying to wake her. Her eyes finally flitted open, looking straight into mine._

"_Please take care of your father for me."_

"_Mom. You're not going anywhere."_

"_Honey. Please leave me go. It's my time." Blood slid out the side of her mouth as she spoke. Again she slipped into unconsciousness._

"_Mom! Wake up. Please wake up!" _

_Her eyes opened. She took a ragged breath as her right hand came up to touch my cheek. _

"_I love you."_

_Her head slumped into my lap as her hand slipped down my cheek, almost caressing it._

"_I love you too." I said with my face turned toward the pouring heavens. Rain mixed with my salty tears._

I woke crying. I scrambled for my phone. It read 5 am. Kevin should be up by now. It'd be 7 where he is.

I dialed Kevin's number.

"Hey Meg."

"Hey Kev. I had the dream again. Kev, I really need you. Now."

"We're at State College tonight. Can you get a flight out?"

"Yeah. I think I can. I'll see you then."

I flipped my phone shut before I could say anything else. How was I going to tell my dad that I was going to State College tonight to see Kevin? I think he'll be slightly miffed.

"Dad?" I screamed down the hall to his study.

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to State College for day. Probably be home tomorrow."

"What?" He stormed out of his study and planted himself in front of me.

"I'm going to check out the college then see the guys in concert at the Bryce Jordan Center."

"Fine. But be careful."

"Oh thank you dad. I will."

I threw myself around my dad's chest, giving him a bear hug. Now I just had to keep up with the whole seeing the college thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
Meg. POV**

I was at my wits end after walking around the airport twice. I was just about to frantically call Kevin when I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Are you lost miss?"  
I turned to see Kevin grinning like an idiot.  
I brought up my hand turned fist and punched him in the arm.  
"Ow. What was that for?" He rubbed his now sore arm.  
"For being 45 minutes late."  
"I'm sorry. We were mobbed coming out of our hotel."  
"I forgive you."  
WE embraced each other and Kevin kissed my forehead. Unknowingly a photographer snapped a shot of that.  
"Follow me. I have a surprise for you."  
Kevin took my bags, like any gentleman would do, and led me to his car. I opened the door behind the drivers seat the there sat Kayla.  
Screaming ensued.  
"Kayla! I missed you so much."  
"You have no idea how much life sucks around here without you."  
We kept hugging and screaming till Kev came and broke us up.  
"Okay. Okay. Enough hugging and screaming. We have to get back to the hotel."  
"I thought you were mobbed."  
"We _were_ but we have to go back and pick up Joe. He was a little behind this morning."  
"So you couldn't get him up, could you?"  
"Maybe."  
"In other words, YES!"  
We raced to the hotel, picked up Joe and went to the venue, the Bryce Jordan Center.  
"This place is huge!" I couldn't believe it.  
"Believe it. Even though we didn't sell out, we have a huge crowd coming."  
"So where are Kay and I sitting?"  
"Front and center."  
"Foam?"  
"Of course."  
"Sweet!"  
"HELLO!!!! I'm still here."  
For a couple minutes I actually forgot Kay was standing right beside me.  
"I'm here too!" Joe shouted as he poked he in the side.  
I yelped and backhanded him in the stomach.  
"Oomph. Ow. That hurt." He said rubbing his abs.  
"Than don't poke me."  
"I'll poke you of I want to."  
A poking fight broke between Joe and I.  
"Alright. Enough children. We have a show to run."  
Joe and I turned and saluted Kevin. "Yes Sir." Both of off walked off military style.

Joe POV.  
I've never had this much fun with another girl in my life except Emily. Why did I have to have growing feelings for Meg. She's an amazing girl but Kev wants her. It's not right. I **have** Emily but I **want **Meghan. Only time will tell how the tides with turn.

***

"They were amazing." I was so energized after that concert.  
"I know. The Veronica's were awesome. I can't wait to get their cd. Demi was fabulous as always."  
"I'm dying to get her cd when it comes out."  
Our conversation went on and on as we walked to the back stage area.  
"Hey Big Rob."  
"Well hi Meghan. Long time no see."  
"Right back at ya Rob. The boys in the green room?"  
"Yup. Getting ready for the meet and greet."  
"Thanks."  
I waved to Big Rob as I pulled Kayla down the hall.  
"I forgot how big Big Rob is."  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Doesn't everyone."  
"Well hello boys." I said slyly as I opened the door. Nick was sitting on the couch with Joe. Kevin was in the middle of changing shirts. (do you get it? no shirt on)  
"Meg!" Joe shot up so fast he was a blur.  
"Calm dog there tiger. You just saw me like 5 hours ago." I said as I pushed my now frizzy hair out of my eyes.  
"So." Joe plopped his butt down on the couch as Nick got up and hugged Kayla.  
"Hey guys. Kay lets go sit over here so we can get away from crazy and the 'just friends'."  
Kevin and I shot death glares at Nick, who just smiled and waved as he walked past.  
"Kev, could you please put your shirt on, your burning my eyes."  
I sank to my knees in laughter. Kevin's face was priceless.  
"Like you don't burn my eyes, Joe."  
"Oh. It's on like donkey kong." Joe jumped up and stuck a karate pose.  
Kevin threw his shirt on the floor, striking another. "Bring it."  
"Guys, how old are you?"  
"Two." Nick shot across the room.  
"You couldn't be more correct Nick."  
Both looked at me than back at each other. They had that look in there eyes.  
"Oh no." I tried to run.  
"Oh yes." Joe said flinging himself at me, pinning me to the floor. "Your turn Kev."  
Kevin straddled my wait. "Now what can I do to you? Tickle?"  
"Oh crp no!"  
"Hee hee." Kevin had an evil grin on his face.  
"Kayla! Help!" I barely managed between breaths.  
"Boys!" Denise shouted from the doorway.  
Joe jumped up but Kevin stayed on my hips.  
"Hi mom." Kevin smiled sheepishly.  
"You better get a shirt on Kevin, meet and greet in 5."  
"Before you go Denise. Would you mind if I stayed an extra day with you guys?"  
"Not at all dear."  
"That you so much."  
Denise left looking exasperated at her boys.  
"I bet if you didn't put a shirt on girls would jump over the table just to get a shirtless hug." I said.  
"Haha. I'd be dead my morning. No thank you."  
He got off of my waist and put on his shirt, sadly.  
My phone started ringing.  
"Hello Dad." "Can I stay another day with the boys and fly home from their next concert town." "I can. Thanx so much."  
I closed my phone and looked at the boys. "So I guess I'm going to be with you till tomorrow afternoon."  
"Sweet!" Joe yelled, punching the air.  
Joe was such a nerd.

***

"Meg. Wake up. We're are out next stop." Joe shook me.

"Five more minutes." I said swatting him away.

"What about shopping?"

"Now that I'll get up for."

I jumped off the couch and was ready in no time. I sat down on the couch and pulled my laptop over. Might as well check my mail while we wait for Kevin to get ready.

You have one new message. My computer screen blinked at me. It was from Nicole.

~OMG! How could you not tell me you and Kevin were going out?~

I picked up my phone and dialed Nicole's number.

"What the heck does that email mean?" I shouted.

"Look at POPSTAR! Mags blog on myspace."

I quickly looked it up and lost my breath.

There was a picture of Kevin kissing my forehead at the airport with me having a content smile on my lips.

"Oh crap no!" I slammed my phone shut. "Kevin!"

"What!" Kev rushed out with wet curls and a towel around his waist.

"We have a problem." I showed him my computer screen.

Has Kevin Found Love?

Kevin was seen kissing an unknown girl at an airport on the morning of September 2nd. When we received the photo we immediately called Joe Jonas. "She is a family friend. We all love having her around. She's an honorary Jonas."

I stopped reading as Kevin looked up with fire in his eyes.

"Kevin. Don't." I placed a calming hand on his chest. "Let me take care of it. Go get dressed. Please."

Kevin grudgingly stalked to the back to get dressed.

I slide on the couch over to where Joe was sitting at the table.

"Why Joe?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to say anything?"

A light bulb must have clicked because he got that now-I-know-what-ur-talking-about look in his eyes.

"I didn't say your name."

"That doesn't matter. Why am I an honorary Jonas?"

"Mom likes having another woman to talk to every now and again."

"Don't use that as a cover up Joe. It's because of you."

"Me?"

"You like me." I spit it out plain and simple.

"Me. Like you. Never."

"You have Emily, Joe. You have to leave me go."

"I don't want to." Joe whispered.

"You must. Everyone must leave someone go they don't want to. We have the strength inside us all somewhere."

"It's Kevin. Isn't it?"

"Joe." My eyes burned with tears. "Kev asked me out before he went on this tour."

The dam broke that held my tears.

"You need a shopping spree."

Joe grabbed his wallet while pushing me out the door. "We're leaving without you Kev. Catch up to us later." Joe yelled to Kev.

"Fine!" Kevin hollered back.

I felt so free afterward. Or that could have been because I put all of my frustration into clothes and shoes. Joe and I spent over 300 dollars.

When we got back I had to leave. Kevin was on a Starbucks run.

I left a letter on his K2 pillow.

Hey Kev,

Remember that question you asked me before you left for this tour, well it's about to be answered but not in the way you would like. I'm sorry I just can't right now. I need time to be myself. I love you so much but my heart just can't withstand a relationship right now. Or for a while. My heart is shattered into a million pieces and I love you with all of them. I'm sorry.

Miss you will all the pieces,

Meg.

A tear stained the corner of the paper as I laid it gently down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 ~2 months later~**

**Meghan POV**

No calls. No emails. No texts. Kevin has left me out of his life. Ever since the night he read the note, he has been distant from everyone.

Are you wondering how I know? Joe and I talk almost every day. He broke up with Emily (sorry Emily) soon after our incident 2 months ago.

I moved on with my life. I became youth leader at my dad's church along with Connor Reiss, a 'cute' guy who some how looks like a younger version of Oliver Queen on Smallville. He is preparing to go to the same college as me. I'm going for music. If I can't be a famous singer at least I can teach it to younger kids, Connor's going for English. He wants to be an author/publisher when he graduates.

"What'd you get done of the youth group packet?"

"Actually non of it. I've been so busy trying to get everything ready to leave for the college, I totally forgot."

"Fine. I'll help you get it done Connor. Though that doesn't mean you get to copy my answers."

"Oh come on. Please."

"No. I will only help you." I put my foot down on anyone copying off of me.

"Fine." He put on a pouty face, which made me laugh.

"How are the activities coming guys?" My dad stuck his head in the sanctuary door. (BTW we're at the church)

"Fine dad."

"Ok. Just remember I have a special guest coming in 10 minutes to set up for tonight's youth rally."

"We'll be done in 5 dad."

His head disappeared as he left.

"I wonder who the guest is." Connor looked at my with big puppy eyes.

"Back off. Even I don't know who this mystery guest is."

5 min later.

"Done!" Connor shouted triumphantly.

"Great. We can leave."

Connor got up than gave me a hand up from the stage floor. We walked out to the vestibule together.

I tried to walk away but Connor grabbed a hold of my arm. He pulled me gently back around and softly kissed me lips. Our kiss deepened until…

"Ahm." Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned to see Kevin awkwardly standing there.

My knees went weak at the sight of him, remembering what I did to his heart.

"Kevin." My voice sounded disembodied.

"Meghan."

"I'm sorry." Those were the only words that my brain could form.

"So am I."

"I'm gonna go now." Connor started walking away.

"Bye. See you tonight at the rally." I called after him.

"Yeah. Whatever." That door slammed behind him.

I wonder what I did to peeve him off.

Silence enveloped the space between us. I cleared my throat.

"What are you doing here, Kev?"

"I can't tell you."

My dad burst from his study. "Great. You're here."

He put his arm around Kevin's shoulders and led him to the stage in the sanctuary.

I stood still in shock. After everything that happened, the time that passed, I still missed him.

My heart had mended with Connor. Now it's been ground to dust. Connor or Kevin?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 ~Youth Rally~**

**Meg POV**

"Now I know everyone is wondering why there is a whole bunch of music equipment set up behind me. Well you're about to find out."

My dad hopped off the stage as all the lights went out.

It was pin-drop silent. You could hear the bated breaths of 50 teenagers. Light burst on. There standing on the stage was Kevin, Joe and Nick.

"Surprise!" Joe screamed into his mic as he sprayed us, the audience, with crazy string.

"Now we know there's a friend of ours in the audience and we would like her to come up here." Kevin and I gave Nick death glares.

"Now come on Meg. Don't' give me that look." I was still giving Nick daggers when I walked up on stage.

Joe bounded right up to me and squeezed me to death.

"We have to talk." He whispered in my ear. "After the show."

As Joe pulled away Nick took his place with a gentle but firm hug.

"I know not many of you know this but Meg has an amazing voice. She amost got a record deal this year but had to back down because of a family situation. So tonight she is making her debut with us."

"What! Nick, no! I gave up singing. I don't sing anymore." I said pushing the mic Joe was shoving at me away.

"Aww. Someone has stage fright. Who wants to hear Meghan sing?"

Everybody screamed.

"Who thinks Kevin and Meg should do a duet?" Joe jumped in.

The screams were ear shattering.

"What the heck do you think you're doing! I'm not singing with Meg." Kevin charged over.

"Too bad you two. You're singing a duet." Nick pushed Kevin and I into the middle of the stage.

A single spotlight shone on us.

Everyone started playing. It's was Demi's song "On the Line." (don't worry. They got permission first before they sang it with me)

~Lyrics~ blue-kev limegreen-meg purple-both

I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.  
I didn't wanna say, it was my fault, even though I knew it was.  
I didn't wanna call, you back,  
'cuz I knew that I was wrong.  
Yeah I knew, I was wrong.

One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.

Listen baby.  
Never would've said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast.  
Why did you say, "I love you", if you knew that it wouldn't last?  
Baby I just can't hear what you're saying.  
The line is breaking up.  
Or is that, just us?  
Or is that just us?!

One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.

Try to call again and get in your mailbox.  
Like a letter left unread.  
Apologies are often open ended,  
but this one's better left unsaid.

One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight. You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.  
We'll leave it on the line.  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
We'll leave it on the line tonight

The last notes of the song rang on and on. My mind was made up. Connor would always be a friend. Well a hot friend. My heart belonged to Kevin. From the first day that I met him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Meg POV**

I threw my mic to Joe who caught it effortlessly. I ran off the stage, Connor and Kevin following behind me. I stopped right outside my dad's study.

"Meg, what's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Both of you, leave me alone."

By the tone of my voice they knew I meant business. They left without a word.

I slid to the floor, hugging my knees. I couldn't breathe. My breath came short and shallow.

"Breathe. In and out."

My lungs began to fill again. The dots in front of my eyes disappeared.

As I sat there with my eyes closed, someone came to sit next to me.

"I thought I said," I opened my eyes, "Joe?"

"I told you we needed to talk."

"But the show can't be over yet."

"You've been sitting out here over an hour."

"Really? Wow. So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"More like a who. Kevin."

"What about him?" I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You broke his hear when you gave him that note."

"I know. I shattered mine."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because my head wouldn't accept what my heart was telling it."

A calm silence fell between us, like we both knew what we had to do but we just didn't want too.

"What about this other guy, Connor?" Joe said softly.

"He brought me back from the brink. He helped me heal after what I did to Kevin."

"Do you like him?"

"He's only a friend and will stay that way. My heart belongs to Kevin."

"It truly belongs to me?" A pair of platinum leather shoes walked into my field of vision.

"If you'll let it." I pushed myself away from Joe to stand facing Kevin.

"Of course."

His strong arms pulled my form close to his. How I missed him. The rest of the world melted away.

He brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Forever?" He asked with a hint of a smile on his handsome face.

"Forever," I mumbled into his chest. "Forever."

"Do you have the strength to keep that promise?"

"We have the strength inside us all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 1** **Meg POV**

"Mara, I am not going to call him. He's probably getting ready for his concert."

It was 6 on a Friday night where I was at in Pa. I went back to go to Penn State (We are…Penn State!!!) with Kayla Hale. Mara was our other roommate.

"Oh come one. I bet you want to hear his sexy voice again." Mara laid the trap.

"Duh. Don't I always." I laughed.

"So when can I see you again." "No, not Sunday. I have to study for a test." Kay said into her cell.

"Kayla, get off that dmn phone." Mara said.

"No!" Kayla shouted aggressively.

"Get off of that phone before I get the urge for mud wrestling." I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

Out of the phone you could hear David Henrie's voice.

"Are you talking to me?"

"No!" Kay shouted into the receiver.

"Well don't I feel loved."

~Is everyone as lost as I think you are. Let me explain. Kayla Hale is going out with David Henrie. Get it now. I really hope so. ~

A knock came through our door as Kay finally put the phone down.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is, ya retard." Connor's voice said loud and clear through the door at me.

I swung the door open. "What do you want, ya nerd?"

"I am here with the chariot (his green mustang) to your party."

"I totally forgot about that."

"Stop talking the lets go." Mara said pulling both Kay and I out the door.

We piled in to Connor's car and made our way down the strip. Connor pulled over to the side.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You need to be blindfolded." Connor said.

Black cloth was placed over my eyes turning my world dark.

"Guys, where are we going?" I was wondering after 20 minutes in the dark.

"Here." Kayla said, a little to happily.

My door opened as a pair of strong hands pulled me from me seat.

"Happy 19th Birthday Meg." The sultry sound of his voice broke through the silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 2**

**Meg POV**

The blindfold fell from my eyes. I was momentarily blinded.

"Kevin!" I yelled as his face came into focus. "I thought you guys had a concert tonight."

"That was our cover so we could come here."

"Thank you so much."

I was so happy to see him again.

"So what'd you get me?" I sounded like a little kid.

"Follow me."

He slipped my hand into his and led me away from everyone else. He turned around and placed his hands over my eyes.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Now no trying to peek though my fingers."

"Yes sir."

Kevin led me for five minutes before stopping. I felt his hands pull away. I opened my eyes.

We were in a large room lit only by candles and smelled like spaghetti.

"Oh Kevin. It's beautiful." I couldn't keep my bottom lip from quivering.

"I thought you'd say that."

I wrapped my arms around him also planting a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

Everything was perfect as we ate our food. Although it got a little dark in the room after an hour to two because the candles started burning themselves out.

I looked down at my watch.

"Wow. It's already 9 o'clock. Kevin, I have to get back."

"Already," he whined.

"Yes," I whined back. "It was the best night I have had all year."

"That's exactly what I was shooting for."

Kevin stood and extended his hand for me to get up.

We walked over to the entrance but paused before we actually left.

"Do I have to take you to the actual party now?" Kevin didn't want to share me.

"Well unless you want your brothers to mob you when you guys get back on the bus I think it's a pretty good idea."

"Darn." Kevin sounded like a country hick. (He used a southern drawl.)

We chuckled as we headed toward the music in the rented hall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 3**

Kevin POV

I never wanted to leave her side. Months without seeing her face were torture.

I pushed open the door to the hall. Meg was ripped from my arms as Joe squeezed her in a bear hug.

"Joe. I. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh sorry." Joe let her go. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Danger."

"Did you lose some weight?" Joe asked with concern.

"I wasn't trying." I saw the worried look in her eyes at the question.

I noticed her lack of weight. Now I'm not saying she's fat, she was turning into skin and bones.

Meghan squeezed Joe back before moving onto Nick.

"Nick!" She ruffled his curly locks.

"Hey! Stop messin' up the hair." He smiled and shook his head, his curls falling back into place.

"Long time, no see. How are you and Kayla?"

"Over. The long distance thing didn't quite work out for both of us. It was a mutual agreement." Nick's eyes saddened a little.

"I completely understand."

Meg turned around and laid one on my lips. I pushed back and wrapped my arms around her. We finally tore apart desperate for breath.

"Woo!" Kayla and David hollered at us.

"Aw shut up!" I yelled back laughing.

"Is everyone going to stare at us kiss or are we going to dance?" Meg said as she led me to the dance floor with her hips swinging to the beat.

The beat was intoxicating and soon everyone was dancing, whether they could or more. (Not saying any names, JOE!!)

Minutes turned into hours and soon it was dawn and everyone was dead on their feet.

"It's time for us to go." I solemnly whispered into Meg's ear.

We were sitting in a corner, her back pressed against my chest, our hearts pounding in unison.

"I don't want you to got. I want to stay here forever." Meg looked at me, her bangs covering her eyes.

I swept her bangs from in front of those intoxicating bluish-green eyes.

"As do I."

"I'm so tired." Meg whispered.

"I'll help you up."

I helped her up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Thanks everyone for this amazing party. I hope everyone drives home safely and has a great day's sleep."

Meg started hugging David Henrie who had to leave first. Selena, Demi, Connor, Kayla, Mara, Nick, Joe. Finally it was me.

"I'll miss you." I enveloped her in a hug.

"Me too. I love you." I felt her tears soak into my shirt.

"Always. I'll love you forever."

I reluctantly let go and climbed into the driver's seat of our car.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 4**

Meghan POV

I woke to light pouring over my face. I looked at my clock.

2:00 pm.

I slept over eight hours. I sat up and almost threw up. My room spun around my as my heartbeat thudded in my head.

"Great. A headache. Just what I need when I have to be studying." I mumbled as I stumbled to my dresser searching for Tylenol.

I grabbed my bottle and placed two pilled in my hand. Popping them into my mouth, I chugged from my water bottle to get them down.

The water splashed into my empty stomach making it start growling.

"Fine. You'll eat after I get a shower."

I grabbed my shower basket along with a pair of sweats and headed for a shower.

When I got back I noticed a note taped to my mirror.

Hey Meg,

Mara and I went out. Be back around 4. We didn't want to wake you so that's why there's this note.

Love Always,

Kayla

"Yippy. What I always wanted. A note."

I crinkled it up and threw it into the trashcan.

I looked back at my face in the mirror. My eyes looked shallower than usual.

I guess I had lost weight unintentionally. I guess the freshman 15 hasn't affected me.

GROWL!!!!

My stomach was eating itself alive.

I slipped on my converse, grabbed my dorm key and walked out the door.

"Whoa." My world swayed in front of me. I steadied myself against the wall.

The hallway swayed to and fro as I made my way to the stairs.

Next thing I know the stairs are rushing up to greet me.

~Later~

Bleach. Beeping. Pain. Moan.

My body hurt all over. I cracked one of my eyes open.

"Ugh." The light was too bright.

"Miss Pierce, are you awake?" A woman's voice asked. My name is Tabby. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"

I felt her hand slip into mine and I squeezed.

"Doctor! Get in here now."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 5**

**Meg POV**

The next day I was listening to Kayla and Mara bicker about what music to listen to on the way home.

"It has to be Vanessa!" Kayla said with conviction.

"No! Little Wayne."

"V."

"Wayne."

"It's going to be Three Days Grace. Now shut up."

They were giving me a headache.

Both of them looked at me sheepishly ashamed before going back to the argument but in whispered tones.

Knock. Knock.

My doctor came striding in.

"How are you today, Meghan?"

"I'm okay. Feeling better than yesterday."

"That's great. I have some news. Would you like to hear it alone or with them in the room?"

"What ever it is, they can hear it. I have nothing to hide from them."

"You're not going to like this."

"Bring it."

"You've had a relapse. The leukemia is back."

My bright future fell out from under me. The headaches, fatigue, nausea and weightless; I just thought I was getting the flu but it was a relapse. The one thing I never wanted to have.

"Why? Why me?"

Kayla came to sit beside me on the bed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I am very sorry Miss Pierce but it seems this time there is no possibility of remission."

I broke into hysterical sobbing.

Meg, everything will be all right." Kayla tried to comfort me.

"What's going on here?"

I gave Kay the WTH look.

"I called him when you first arrived here yesterday." Kay shrugged her shoulders.

I looked at Kevin standing in my doorway.

"We have to talk." My voice was gritty like sandpaper.

"What's wrong?" He was by my side in a second.

"Could you two leave? Please?"

Kayla and Mara silently walked out following my orders.

"Kevin." I looked into his shining hazel eyes. "I'm dying."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 6**

**Meg POV**

Crying. The only thing I was good at. Cry when my mom died. Cry when Brent broke my heart. Cry when I broke my own heart. Cry when I'm dying.

Lonely tears streaked my cheeks as I explained everything.

"When I was five, I was diagnosed. I went through months and months of treatment. By the time I was seven I was in remission. The doctors said it could be months or years till I had a relapse or it could never happen. I guess the later didn't happen. The chances of my surviving this bout are so slim I don't even want to think about it."

Tears slid down his cheeks. I brushed them away with my finger.

"Kevin, I only have a couple months to live."

Silence.

"I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to either."  
"I'm sorry." My voice was barely there.

I wrapped myself around him, scared to leave go.

He pushed his was out of my cling attack and bolted out of my room.

Fresh tears assaulted my already burning eyes.

"He hates me now." I whispered to myself.

Kev POV

I had to breathe. I had to get out of the room. The walls were closing in on me.

I bolted from that room, flying down the three flights of stairs to the lobby.

The air outside was pleasantly warm for a late October day.

Unaware of what I was doing, I found myself dialing dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Dad." I sounded horrible.

"Kevin, what is it?" His voice dripped with concern.

"It's Meg. She's dying and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"I'll be there within the next two hours."

"No dad. I need to talk to Joe and Nick. Stay there. Just send Joe and Nick."

"Whatever you want."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome."

I turned off my phone and walked slowly back to Meg's room.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to be alive with me forever."

I bounded onto the bed and wrapped her in my arms so tight they hurt. I wasn't leaving her go. Never.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 7**

**Joe POV**

The minute dad got that phone call from Kev I knew something was wrong. He got the serious/pale face.

"Joe, Nick, get over here."

Nick and I walked over to dad.

"Kevin needs you both. Something is wrong with Meghan. Pack enough clothes for a week. You're going back to Penn State."

Nick and I looked at each other. Breaking eye contact simultaneously, we bolted to our rooms to pack.

While packing I dialed Kev's number and placed it on speaker.

"What is it, Joe?" He sounded slightly irritated.

"What's wrong with Meghan?"

I could hear Meg telling Kevin to just tell me.

"Fine." He sighed. "Meghan has leukemia and she's going to die."

I had a sharp intake of breathe. The one person I count as a sister is going to DIE.

"We'll be there in a little Kev."

I hung up while I still was able too.

I fell onto my bed making it moan in agony. Nick popped into my doorway.

"Are you read…what's wrong?"

"Meg's dying."

The whole ride over to the hospital Nick and I sat in silence as Big Rob drove us.

"Guy's we're here," Big Rob called to the back where we were seated. "And we have company."

I opened my door and was assaulted by camera flashes.

"Move. Everyone." I was in no mood to talk.

"Joe, please take a minute to talk to us."

"Fine. What would you like to know?"

"Why are you here?"

"That's a sore subject."

"We heard someone close to all of you was very dying."

"How do you know that?" I was getting sick of getting held up.

"A fan called us and said they saw Kevin crying in there."

I gave up. "Yeah. A very close friend of ours is dying. Okay, we're done here."

We pushed past everyone and walked inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 8 ~3 months later~**

Kev POV

To see her wasting away is like getting my heart ripped out. I love her so much, every time she coughs my heart breaks.

I look at my wall. It's a mosaic of articles from magazines.

Kevin's girl dying?

We had the misfortune of being the first to hear this tragedy. We found Joe and Nick going into the hospital. Joe answered our question of 'why are you here?' Joe became very solemn then answered, 'A very close friend of ours is dying.' We got the official report today that it is indeed Meghan Pierce who was in the hospital.

Kevin Insider

Twist: Is it true, hard times are ahead for you and your brothers?

Kevin: Indeed.

Twist: Would you care to elaborate?

Kevin: Not at all since everyone wants to know every detail of the Jonas Brothers personal life.

Twist: Not exactly everyone.

Kevin: Well almost. Okay, back to the question. Meghan got really sick. She passed out and fell down a flight of stairs. That's when the doctor's told her that the leukemia she had as a child had returned.

Twist: We are so sorry.

Kevin: So are we.

"Kev, you have to leave this room sometime." Meghan's voice said behind me.

She was lying on my bed, curled in a ball, looking at me.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Go. Take a break from worrying about me. How about you and Joe go to Starbucks?"

"A little coffee does sound good."

"Go!" She pushed by back so I had to stand instead of sit on the bed.

"Fine." I threw my hands up in surrender. "Joe! Starbucks! Now!" I yelled as I walked out my door. "I love you. Be back in a little." I called into my room.

The only answer was the sound of her deep breathes.

~Starbucks~

Joe and I sat there drinking our coffee.

My hand was in my coat packet fingering the black velvet box I bought months ago.

I guess I had that forlorn look on my face because the next thing I know Joe's yelling at me.

"Spit it out Kevin!"

"What?!?"

"What's in your packet?"

"Nothing. It's going back to the store tomorrow."

"What's going back?"

"This."

I set the box in front of Joe. He picked it up and slowly opened it.

"A ring! When'd you get a ring?"

"Months ago. I was going to give it to Meg on her birthday and then I didn't. Now she's going to die."

"Stop with the whole depressed thing. It's really grating on my nerves."

"Well sorry if I just can't take it that the love of my life is dying." I stormed out of there leaving Joe to walk home. Only once I was halfway home did I remember Joe had the ring.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 9 ~Christmas Day~**

Meg POV

"Here's the very last present under the tree," Joe said handing a tiny wrapped box to me. "It's from Kev."

"Joe, I…" Kevin started saying.

Joe shot Kevin the shut-up look. Kevin shut his mouth instantly.

I pulled off the shiny purple wrapping paper and a piece of paper dropped into my lap.

I picked it up and it read, "Will you?"

"Will I what?" I said my thoughts aloud.

Joe started snickering as I opened the tiny box.

I gasp and the box slipped from my hand, landing on the floor at my feet, closing with a snap.

"Meghan, what's wrong?" Kev was shaking my shoulders.

"Yes. The answer is yes."

Kevin picked up the box that was at my feet. Opening it, he pulled the ring out of it's velvet cocoon, he slipped it onto my finger.

"I love you." I said as I flung my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Kevin kissed me tears, cheek, forehead and finally my lips.

"Do I get to hug the newly engaged couple?" Kayla said from beside Denise.

David, her boyfriend, just rolled his eyes.

"When did I ever deny you a hug?" I said laughing as Kayla walked over to me.

We chuckled as se hugged.

"Hey. Stop taking all of my hugs. I might need them later when I have to deal with a little pest," Kevin said pulling me by the waist to sit on his lap on the couch.

"And who would the pest be, Kev?" I said, my eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh he knows who he is," Kev said mysteriously.

I leaned back and brought my head around to kiss Kevin's cheek. Kev returned it with a kiss to the lips. We kissed back and forth till gagging noises could be heard in the background.

"Dude. Overload!" Nick said covering his eyes.

The gagging noises continued.

"Kay, sick him," I said while moving off of Kev's lap and pointing to Joe who was making the noises.

"No!" Joe screamed as Kay tackled him, both thudding onto the floor.

"Woo! Go Kayla!" Nick yelled, laughing at the sight.

"You're next buddy," I said barely maintaining a serious face.

"Oh no I'm not."

Nick tried to get up from his chair but Kevin was faster and tackled him before he had even risen a foot off of his seat.

"That's not fair!" Nick cried from under Kevin.

"Life's not fair," I said softly. "Life's never fair."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 10

**Meghan POV**

"I told myself I wasn't going to cry. I cry enough as it is," I said standing in front of the mirror. Tears brimmed my eyes.

"You're mother would be proud to see you today. You look so elegant in her dress." He paused with a smile on his lips.

"That's our que," dad said as a soft tinkling of the piano floated into the room. "Ready?"

"Now or never," I said trying to keep myself from fleeing the room from nerves.

Dad took me by the arm and led me to the beginning of the isle.

Down front, there stood Kevin looking as nervous as I felt while Joe, the groomsman, rocked from foot to foot. Kayla and Mara stood out like two rays of light in their beaming smiles from their bridesmaid's positions. Nick was as the piano playing,

Never in my life was I more scared, nervous and happy then when I was walking down the isle with my father beside me.

I found my spot beside Kevin. I took a deep breath as Paul, the brother's dad and ordained minister, began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Kevin and Meghan, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together.

"To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Kevin and Meghan be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part.

"The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Kahlil Gibran:

"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow."

Paul turned to me. "Do you Meghan, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Kevin to be your lawfully wedded husband?

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. "I do."

With Paul's prompt, I slid the ring on Kevin's finger.

Now Paul turned to his son with a huge smile on his face._  
_"Do you Kevin, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Meghan to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Kevin, smiling like an idiot said, "I do."

"Place the ring on her finger," Paul said to his son.

Kevin slid the ring gently onto my finger.

Paul began to speak again.

"Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever.

And now Kevin and Meghan, seeking the fulfillment of love and marriage, find again that the poet Gibran speaks for them:

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

***

"Cake! Cake! We want cake!" Joe and Kayla shouted as Kevin and I made our way to our cake.

With a piece in Kevin's hand, I took a bite. I slowly lifted my piece as he opened his mouth to take a bite but just as he opened his mouth, I smashed it on his face.

"Meghan," Kev cried, wiping cake off his face.

"All is fair in _love_ and war," I laughed pulling icing off his nose.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 11 ~ 4 months later~** Kev POV

"Hun, can you get that?" I heard Meg yell from upstairs as the doorbell rang.

"Sure."

I turned the knob on the door, opened it and saw a salesperson.

"Sir, can I interest you in. . ."

"We're not interested," I said, my voice monotone.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Like I said before, not interested." I slammed the door in his face.

That's when I heard that laundry basket thump down the stairs with Meghan scrambling to catch the rail.

Too late; she hit the stairs knees first, tumbling down the rest to land at the bottom.

"Meghan!" I tapped her shoulder.

Nothing.

I grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Everything happened in slow motion. It felt like the ambulance was never going to show. But in reality, it was only five minutes till they burst through the door.

"What happened?" The first paramedic asked.

"She fell down the stairs."

"Any preexisting medical conditions?"

"Leukemia."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Not that I know of."

He turned to his colleges. "Load her up guys."

Gently the paramedics loaded Meg on to the gurney. Placing her in the ambulance, I stepped inside with her.

Joe POV

I hate hospitals. For the second time in seven months, I was trapped in a sterilized room.

"How is she doing, Kev?"

"She came around earlier this morning but lapsed back."

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Meghan's eyes fluttered open.

"Kevin?" she cried, whimpering like a whipped puppy.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

Kevin took her hand in his left and stroked her hair with his right.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore," said Meghan with a saddened tone.

"Yes you can. You can fight this."

Kevin was almost pleading with her.

"I'm not talking about that." Tears were now streaming from her eyes. "I'm talking about this."

She fumbled with his hand, and then laid it on her stomach. "Mr. Paul Kevin Jonas Jr., you're going to be a daddy."

The smile on her lips lit up her whole face; she glowed with pride.

Kevin fell back into his chair in a daze. "I'm going to be a father."

"I'm gonna be an uncle. I'm gonna be an uncle."

I couldn't help but dance around the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue**

**Kevin POV**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Mya ran up to me, holding her arms up. "Up."

I hoisted her up and held her in my arms. Her long, soft, brown curls tickled my neck while her hazel eyes boor into mine.

Even after three years I still couldn't believe Meghan was dead. Three days after she had Mya, her body finally gave out.

Mya had her soft, flowing brown hair but had my curl. She had both of our eye color.

Her mother lived on in her.

"What do you want, honey?"

"I wanna go to Gwamma's to see untle Joe," she whined.

"That's a good idea. I have to go over there anyway."

"Yay!"

Mya jumped down and ran over to her jacket hanging on the kitchen chair.

"Untle Joe!" Mya screamed as she launched herself through the door at him.

"Ah! How's my favorite niece?" Joe asked as he swung Mya around in circles.

Mya answered in giggles and some mild screams.

"I think I smell some fresh cookies," I said to Joe.

Mya perked up at my inquiry.

"Tan I have some? Tan I? Pweeze," Mya begged.

"I think one won't hurt. Just as long as you tell Gram thank you." I couldn't help but smile as the look of pure pleasure on her face.

Mya tried to wiggle free from Joe but he held her fast.

"Let me go!"

"Not until I get my kiss," Joe said defiantly.

"Fine," Mya said smacking one on his cheek.

"You are free, my lady."

Joe set Mya down and she raced into the kitchen.

"Gwamma!" I heard Mya yell as she bolted in.

I laughed then turned to face Joe.

"I could use your help more often. They say the two's are bad, I guess they never encountered the three's."

"If you want, I can watch her today."

"Thank you."

A silence enveloped us.

"Are you going to visit Meg today, Kev?"

"What kind of husband would I be if I left Meg alone on her birthday?"

"When are you going?"

"I was thinking about going right now. I'll leave Mya with you and if she asks where I went tell her I had things I had to do."

"Kevin, when are you going to take her to see the grave?" Joe asked quietly.

"When I think she can handle it."

"When will that be, bro?"

"On her fifth birthday."

"That's a year and a half away!"

"Joe, please. It's been three years and I'm still not over it."

"Sorry."

"I'm leaving now. Take care of her while I'm gone."

"Don't I always," Joe chuckled.

"Sometimes I think she likes you more than me, her own father."

***

As I walked to Meghan's grave, I spotted Kayla laying flowers at the foot of the headstone.

"Hi Kayla. You come here to say happy birthday?"

"Like every other year. I just don't like leaving her without something on her birthday, even if she is six feet under."

"As do I."

A peaceful silence slipped into the cracks of our conversation.

"So how are you and Nick doing?" I haven't seen my youngest brother in six months.

"We are doing great. College is hard but in two months I graduate. Too bad he has another year to go."

"I know. I miss picking on him."

"Well Kevin. I have to leave. I have a night class tonight and I really don't want to be late. Tell Mya I said hi and give her a big hug for me."

"Don't I always."

I watched Kayla slowly walk back to her car.

Crouching down, I placed Meghan's favorite flower, lily of the valley, on her headstone.

I ran my hand across the inscription.

Fur immer Dein.

Forever Yours.

"I miss you so much. Everyday is hard to get through. Mya is growing so fast. She is starting to turn into a miniature you. She is always in the sugar, always talking and has a perpetual smile on her face. I love you. Forever."

I could imagine what she would have said.

"_I miss you too. Mya has to grow fast in order to keep you in line. I know I had that problem. Ha. Ha. Make sure she stays out of that sugar or when you get up here with me I will have something to say to you. Make sure Mya keeps smiling because when that smile disappears so does the happiness. I love you too. Forever."_

Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Why did it have to be you?" My voice cracked.

A soft breeze blew through my hair as though caressing it. It swirled around my face tickling my neck.

I knew Meghan would always be up there watching over us.


End file.
